Situations
by Calicy
Summary: Sometimes falling together is for the best. Tahno and Korra raising a son. Tahnorra.
1. Chapter I

"Whose is it Korra?"

The Avatar pulled a retort from her endless library. She had a hundred responses prepared for that question, built up over the past few months by the irritation that came from all the glances and whispers at her growing body but a surge of pain wrecked her midsection and all she could utter were curse words.

Bolin let the question fade and gripped her hand back. The pain finally began to ease and Bolin wiped her forehead. "Does it matter?" she asked, "He's not even here. All I have if you, as usual."

"Well, he's an idiot," Bolin said, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, "He doesn't deserve you."

"Spirits, Bo. You're - " another contraction hit and she called him words which would make the most grisly pirate blush, "Oh, you know what I mean."

"I appreciate the sentiments," Bolin said, "Why isn't Mako here?"

"Probably ear deep in Asami," Korra snapped. She didn't mean it though.

None of this would have happened if Mako would just have made up his damn mind about them. Or if she could just love Bolin, like he so obviously loved her. Korra would never have run into his arms, her passion would have fizzled and not grown into something more, and she wouldn't be having a bastard child.

Korra wanted to regret this. She felt like she should but she couldn't. She had felt guilty in the beginning. Then that fateful day, while meditating when she'd felt a tiny kick. Any negative feelings she had felt about her baby vanished. No, Korra didn't regret her child.

She just wished the father would arrive already. She'd sent a messenger hawk for him the minute the pain had started. Maybe he thought it was another false labor. She'd already had two. 'Don't be a jackass,' she thought, as their child kicked her in the liver, 'Just take my word for it this time.'

Two contractions, barely seconds apart. "Get the midwife," she begged Bolin. He jumped to his feet and rushed out the door. Korra concentrated on her pain. There was no way it could outdo her. The intense pressure built but she remains strong and it faded again. 'It's okay baby,' she thought, more for her own sake than it's, 'We can do this.'

The door opened and Korra snapped, "Get this baby out of me."

It wasn't the midwife though. It was Tahno. "I'll leave that to the professionals," he said, sitting in Bolin's chair, "You look pretty."

Korra couldn't see herself, thank the Spirits but the comment still made her bristle. She felt her sweat matted hair, clinging to her head, could see the pallor of her skin, and she had rushed her in her sleeping clothes. She looked like a lot of things today but 'pretty' wasn't one of them. Still, when Tahno reached over to brush her hair out of her eyes, she couldn't help but think he was being honest.

"I thought you weren't coming," she said.

"Come on Uh-vatar. Give me some credit here," Tahno massaged the back of her neck. She loved it when he did that. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Bolin came back with the midwife, gave Tahno a look, silently accepting what was obviously going on, before taking the chair on her other side and giving her his hand to hold again. Tahno saw this, sighed, and held out his own hand, "Come on Uh-vatar. Let me have it."

So she did. She arched her fingers and dug them into the sensitive webbing between his digits, deeper and deeper as her own pain raged. Tahno squinted an eye but made no other indication it hurt like hell. Korra let herself scream but that didn't help either.

"Fuck Tahno," Korra said, "Your kid has a massive head."

"Not unreasonable," he said, "I weighed nine pounds at birth."

"I was ten," Bolin added.

"This is not what I want to hear right now!" Korra choked.

"Should we leave?" Bolin asked, "We can go sit with Tenzin and the family outside if you need us to."

"No!" Korra said. Her own parents weren't there. They were still in the South Pole. She was a few weeks early. She didn't want to be alone, "Stay."

Pema would tell Korra later that her labor was quicker than most. "It took me eighteen hours to have Meelo! More for Jinora and Ikki." It only took Korra six hours but she wouldn't call the time quick. Pushing a melon through an opening the size of a lemon was anything but quick.

When it was over though, Korra forgot the pain. Her son was perfect and all she could do was marvel at him. He cried loudly, feed voraciously, and slept deeply in the moments after his birth, seemingly unaware of the three adults worshipping him. Bolin was tearing up next to Korra. Tahno was leaning over the mother and child, stroking their son's hair.

"Okay, okay," Bolin fanned his face, "I'm going out to tell everyone. A full head of black hair, really light eyes, an adorable nose. Oh Spirits! Momma Korra!" He ran off, crying openly.

Tahno leaned near her, "Would it be cliche," he asked, "if I said I loved you right now?"

"No," she said. The comment took her aback a little. Tahno had never openly admitted to being in love with her. Her response came easily though, "Because I love you too."

Tahno reached over and took the baby from her. Korra made a soft noise of protest but let him be taken. Tahno took the baby over the widow to get a better look at him, "You sir," Tahno said, "are one gorgeous creature. Takes after his dad."

Korra rolled her eyes.

Tahno played with the baby's hair for a second, "This is going to be impossible to work with," he muttered, "I'm going to go show him to everyone. Bolin's building them up. I'll give the people what they want."

"I asked Tenzin," Korra said, suddenly, "You can come live on Air Temple Island."

"Spirits," Tahno said, "Who doesn't live on Air Temple Island now?"

"I'm serious," Korra said, "I want us to be together."

"Really? You want me around all the time?"

Korra nodded. She really did. They had come together in a physical way but even before she had become pregnant, the Avatar had grown quite fond of her former pro-bending rival. He was bitter, sarcastic, and blunt, and she adored him.

"Well I was just waiting for you to ask. I'd like that Uh-vatar," Tahno glanced over his shoulder as he made his way to the door, "Korra, Tahno, and Tahno the second. The most stunning family in Republic City."

"That is not his name!"


	2. Chapter II

"Polar opposites. That's what they called us. She's like boiling water, they said, and he's like icy snow. They can come together, they can make things hot and steamy, but they can never last. They'll just fade into a burst of hot air and lukewarm water. But they were wrong about our true nature. We are like the moon and ocean. We are like waves. We complement each other, we make each other stronger. We come together and make a beautiful synergy. And even when we crash on the rocks? Oh, even that's lovely. They know that. That's why they lie. They're jealous of how perfect we are together."

Tahno's small child began to gnaw on his finger, bored with his father's monologue.

"But I guess you already knew that. You having to deal with that perfection everyday."

The boy stopped his chewing and looked up at his father, his lower lip jutted out.

"You're absolutely vile, you know that? How do you live with yourself?" Tahno put the kid down on he ground and the boy began walking away, "Yeah, get away from me before I die from your mere existence."

Tahno crossed his legs, watched his young son toddling around the yard. He had just celebrated his first birthday a few months ago and the little boy was just learning to walk. He wasn't perfect at it yet and everyone so often he would fall. Tahno couldn't help but smile at his persistent boy. As the small child reached up to grab a lemur's dangling tail, he tumbled for the umpteenth time onto his bum. He had fallen a hundred times before and his diaper cushioned him but when he saw his father watching him, the boy burst into tears.

Tahno rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright, Tarrok. Dad's coming."

It was hard to say no to those big blue eyes. Tarrok was the spiting image of his mother. They both had the same cute nose, stubborn mouth, and copper skin. That hair though. . . Tarrok had been gifted with Tahno's silky black waves and that was all that Tahno needed. Life at on Air Temple Island was mostly perfect. The only major argument Tahno and Korra had recently had was over Korra wanting to give Tarrok a haircut.

In his father's arm, Tarrok stopped crying. "Just turn it on and off, huh?" Tahno said. Tarrok laid his head down on Tahno's shoulder, his tiny fingers laced into the hair at the nape of his father's neck, "Where is your mother?"

Korra was never in danger of being early for anything and she had never come home on time for as long Tahno had lived on Air Temple Island. Still, the sun was beginning to set. 'She can take care of herself,' he thought.

Tahno didn't need Korra right now. Tarrok was a clingy but otherwise perfect baby. Jinora and Ikki had been worshipping him all day, Pema had seen to it that he'd had his bath and nap, and Bolin had already given the boy dinner so all Tahno had to do was relax and enjoy the baby's good mood. Still, Tahno wished Korra would come home already.

Tahno sat down again and Tarrok began reaching for the plate of food that had been set aside for his mother. Tahno pulled a small piece of soft fruit from the plate and let his son gum on it. Something swooped down and Tahno saw Tenzin landing. Tahno nodded to the older man. He'd long ago realized that Tenzin wasn't someone he could screw with but the only man had only begrudgingly accepted Tahno. Even now, he waved to Tahno like someone who was brushing off a fly.

"Your Papa hates me," Tahno said to his son, "I only pretend to like him for you though. That's our secret okay?"

That was a lie. Tenzin didn't hate Tahno. It wasn't his nature to hate anyone.

He just deeply disliked Tahno. Tonraq and Senna loved Tahno and they were completely enamored with Tarrok. Somehow though, Korra's surrogate father still disapproved of everything Tahno did.

The only thing that ever made Tenzin seem even remotely happy was when Korra had begun calling him Tarrok's "Papa." Korra knew how to work a situation, if nothing else.

"I'm sorry, I made you a grandfather so young," Korra had said once.

"You're actually just the right age to have a grandchild," Bolin had blurted.

"And just look at those cheeks," Asami had said to save Bolin, "They made such a cute kid. Isn't that all that really matters?"

Tahno leaned down and began whispering all the annoying comments that Tenzin said to him, into his son's hair.

"_When are you two getting married?"_

Not right this second Tenzin but someday. Tahno wasn't ready yet and neither was Korra, that much they agreed on. Still, Tahno never thought about wild nights and loose women anymore. He couldn't imagine wanting anyone other than Korra and these days, he desired noting more but be home with Tarrok every night. They would marry eventually but Tenzin didn't understand that.

"_I wish you could have had more time to grow into your role as the Avatar, Korra. _

That one Tahno agreed on. Tarrok was unexpected. They had both grown so much for their son though. There had been many sacrifices made to balance Korra's duties with Tahno's life and Tarrok's needs. Neither were perfect but they tried their best. And baby or no baby, Korra was going to do great things. He and Korra both deserved some respect for how well they were doing.

"_Have you tried walking him down the halls to make him stop crying?" _

Tahno knew nothing about babies. Tenzin, however, seemed to be the grand master on the subject. Some of his advice was great, useful knowledge. If Tenzin hadn't shown them how to swaddle Tarrok, Tahno was fairly certain he and Korra would be dead by now from exhaustion. Other advice was kind but unneeded. Like the other night when Tenzin had told them to close the baby's windows so he wouldn't get cold. Tahno had been able to thank Tenzin and assure him that Tarrok slept better when the room was a little chilly. Most of the time though, Tenzin's advice was almost insulting to Tahno's competence.

"Yes, I tried comforting him first," Tahno had snapped one night as his colicky son screamed endlessly, "What do you think I am, some kind of idiot? He just wants to cry"

"_You can't call him The Boy forever, he needs a name." _

That memory made Tahno smile a little. Naming his son after himself had started out as a joke. So much of a joke that Tahno suggested it too many times and didn't think of any other names. In an orgasm of bad planning and procrastination, they had ended up with a son who had no name for the first three months of his life, until Korra had come home one day with the name Tarrok.

"It came to me in a dream last night. It fits with our culture and it's homage to your name, in some small way like you wanted. Do you like it?"

"I'm confused. Am I supposed to pretend it's not your name backwards with a T slapped on or . . . what?"

"Arrok is a nice name too. Should I just leave it at that or do you want to join me in sweet arrogance?"

Tahno had been an pain in the ass, for the hell of it about the name but he still agreed. The entire matter had irritated Tenzin to no end. "It's like they're playing house," Tahno had overheard Tenzin say to Pema.

"_You need to rise to the occasion, Tahno."_

That sole comment made Tahno more angry then he had ever felt in his entire life. He'd give up every remnant of his old life, moved from his home, and done everything he could to support his family. Tahno was the one who willingly stayed home to take care of Tarrok while Korra was off, attending to Avatar duties. Tahno's eyes furrowed, even now, just thinking of those words.

He didn't notice Tenzin upon him until the old Airbender was within footsteps of him.

"Tenzin," Tahno said, his voice a little snappy.

"Hello Tahno," Tenzin said, reaching down to stroke Tarrok's hair. The child was nearly asleep, the fruit long fallen from his mouth. "Do you need anything?"

Another one to add to the list. _"That's not the proper way to change a diaper."_

Tahno bit his tongue. This could easily start a fight which would not end for decades to come. 'Do it for the boy, Tahno,' he thought.

"I'm alright. I'm just waiting for Korra to come home and then I'll put him to bed," Tahno said.

"Are you sure? I'm not busy now."

Tahno nodded. The old Airbender just wanted what was best for them. It wasn't his fault really, that he was irritating as hell. "I've got it. Let me try to be as a good a father as are you."

Tenzin looked taken aback by the comment but Tahno meant it. Tenzin had four happy, loving, talented children. As naggy and irritating as he was, Tahno would be content if Tarrok was anything like Tenzin's four.

"Alright then. See you tomorrow."

"Good night Tenzin."

When the old man was gone, Tahno kissed his son's head, "Papa's coming around though, I think, maybe."

"Damn it!" Korra said, "He's asleep again?"

"I know right? I really expected that our kid would be more of a party animal but he can't even make it to midnight. What are we going to do with him?"

Korra ignored Tahno and picked up her son, stroking his hair. Tarrok nuzzled her in his sleep and sighed. "Oh, mama's here," Korra mutter, as she began walking into their suite.

"I had a great day today. Thanks for asking."

Korra didn't acknowledge him. She kissed her boy on his head before putting him in his crib. The Avatar admired her son for a moment before turning out the lights and walking to her own room.

"Come on Korra. I've been home all day with the baby. Insult me or something, PLEASE."

"You have weird hair."

"That was uncalled for."

Korra turned to him. "You know, I had a long stressful day. Now, we could either talk and stuff or," she gave him a long, soft kiss, "We can go relieve some tension."

"It's like you can read my mind," Tahno began undressing himself. Like most parents, he was keenly aware of how much free time he had and he had no intention of wasting a second, "And people thought we were incompatible."


	3. Chapter III

Tahno took another bite of toast and surveyed the weather section of the newspaper. "Sunny with a chance of rain. Then how could it be sunny?"

Tahno's almost three year old son, who was sitting in his lap, grabbed the paper and tore it.

"I agree," Tahno said. He flipped through the pages a little more, "Let's get to the good stuff."

Tahno pretended to read an article on Cabbage Corps stock. At the other end of the room, Pema was clearing dishes. She smiled and finally left. Finally alone and free from the judgement of lesser beings, Tahno went to the page of the paper he was most interested in.

"See that Tarrok? That's your Uncle Ming. He used to be Daddy's teammate and a real talented pro-bender. Now he's getting arrested for peeing in public. If the Spirits want to destroy you, they'll give you everything first," Tahno glared at the mug shot of his old teammate that accompanied the article, "See how he didn't even comb his hair? That's what idiots like to call the bed head. I'll be cold and dead before I let you try that."

Next, Tahno read the boy a piece on a wealthy woman, "Oh, my old friend Jin Li is celebrating her forty second birthday. Let, me tell you something, Jin throws legendary parties but those are not celebrations one goes to with the intent of keeping one's dignity intact. Jin was nice though. She used to buy Daddy underwear."

Tarrok looked at Tahno. With eyes that looked much like Korra's, the two year old shook his head. Tahno had to smile a little. Most kids Tarrok's age were talking but not his son. Tarrok just nodded yes and nodded no and that was his sole means of communication. Pema had told Korra she'd never seen anything like it and Korra was beside herself with worry.

Not that Tahno minded. Between Korra, Bolin, and the Airbender kids, there was enough noise in the house. Still, Tahno was getting a little tired of all the fuss.

"Listen Tarrok. I personally don't mind if you never say a word. I think if we learned anything from this section of the newspaper, it's that less is more," Tahno said, "But your mom really wants to hear your voice. So can you give her something?"

Tarrok starred at his father for a moment. Tahno would rather put his head in Naga's mouth than use baby talk with his son but there were some downsides to speaking to his son like he was an adult. Like his son seeming to never understand what he was saying.

"Come on Tarrok. Speak."

Tarrok opened his mouth, and in the softest voice, he said, "Da?"

"Yeah," Tahno said, "See I knew you could do it. No need to worry. And I'm flattered you picked me to be your first word. But let's try Mama. Your mom feels guilty for leaving you home everyday. Say Mama."

"Mama."

"Good. When she comes around, say Mama."

Tarrok nodded. Tahno clucked his tongue, "Says here that my neighbor Song is faking a pregnancy to keep her man, Fong Lau. He's the heir to a fortune in some Tea company but still. Can you say hot mess?"

Tahno was just getting into a juicy piece on Asami Sato - he couldn't recall ever seeing her with that General Iroh but it was possible - when Korra stumbled in, bleary eyed.

"Why do you read that, Tahno? It's gossip."

"Excuse me? It's the social calendar. Even if I can't take part, I like to have my finger on the pulse of Republic City, thank you very much."

"Yeah sure," Korra sat down and pulled Tahno's tea toward herself, "Pema gave us plenty of great kids books. Read one of those to him."

"Pass."

Korra rolled her eyes and began to eat some of the cold rice Pema had left behind for her.

"Tragic," Tahno said, ignoring Korra, "Look at Kira Shang. How can she think she looks good in that dress? It's a terrible color for her."

"Tarrok," Korra said, leaning over with a smile, "Can you say 'fashion police'?"

Tarrok blinked at his mother. Tahno smirked, still ignoring Korra, "Back in the day Daddy used to read these articles because it made him feel good about himself. See no matter how much of a train wreck Daddy was, he was nothing compared to these people."

Tahno had gotten his name on this particular page a few times but Tarrok didn't need to know that.

"Tarrok? Can you say 'train wreck'?"

"I think you should stop. I don't want his first words to be something incredibly trashy."

Korra shot Tahno a look, "Can you say, 'I love you?' Come on sweetie."

"I love you," Tahno squeaked. Korra jumped just a little and Tahno smirked. She turned and glared at him.

"What?" he said, "I do."

"Come here Tarrok," Korra pulled the toddler away from Tahno, "Who do you love?"

Tarrok glanced at Tahno. Tahno nodded.

"Mama," Tarrok said.

Korra's jaw dropped. She choke a little and then pulled Tarrok close. "You do? You love Mama? Oh my little Polar Bear Dog, you make me so happy," Korra pulled back a little, "Can you say it again?"

"Mama."

Korra was tearing up now. "I knew you could do it. I love you so much - why are you pointing at Daddy?"


	4. Chapter IV

For Korra's twenty-first birthday, Tahno packed up the boy and booked the family a trip to the South Pole to see Korra's parents. He worked hard to keep it a secret. He told Tenzin so Korra would have time off but no one else. Unfortunately, he did not account for his Avatar being unsuprisable.

She came stumbling home, late, the night they were supposed to leave, drunk as a whale. Apparently Mako, Bolin, and Asami had gotten to her first. "I don't know why you're so mad. I'm not even drunk," was all she could say.

Tahno didn't find the situation funny but Tarrok did. He giggled and copied his mother. The two passed out on the couch while Tahno brought their bags down. 'Good,' he thought, 'Out of the way.'

Then Korra had a burst of energy. She stood up, got it into her head that Tarrok needed to learn how to dance, and managed to smash two vases in about a minute. Tahno returned just in time to grab the third in the set from falling to the ground.

"Whoa. This pro still knows how to bend," Korra giggled, swinging Tarrok around by his hands.

Tahno brought her some water and a piece of bread, "Sit down and eat this."

"Of course, Captain."

Tahno watched her for a moment. She sat down, drank the water, and gave a Tarrok a bite of the bread. He watched for a moment longer to make sure she was calm before running up the stairs to get the last of their things.

When he returned, she and Tarrok were gone. "Damm it, where are you now?"

He heard a giggle from the shoe closet and opened the door. His son smiled up at him. Korra was curled into the corner, almost asleep.

"Korra, we don't have time for this," Tahno said, "We're going to the South Pole. To see your parents. Surprised?"

"The South Pole? I thought they closed that restaurant," Korra looked around suspiciously, then dropped the volume of her voice, "We can't break into a restaurant that's closed."

"Oh Spirits. No Korra. We're going to see your parents."

"Yes, Tahno. We are parents. See? We have a daughter. I forget her name though."

"Just get up. The cab will be here soon."

"I can't. This closet is my home now."

Tahno grabbed Korra's hands and pulled her up. She collapsed onto him, pulling him down to his knees. Korra clung to his neck and gave him a sleezy smile, "So, you got a birthday present for me?"

"Yes. Tickets. To. Visit. Your. Parents."

"That's it? This is like the last important birthday I'm ever gonna have and all I get are boat tickets?"

Tarrok climbed out of the closet and jumped onto his mother's back, grinning. Korra turned and laughed, "Okay. I guess being with my family is present enough. I don't need bedroom time or a visit to my parents. Can I go back into the closet now?"

"You are so weird. How did I get stuck with such a weird woman, Tarrok?"

Tarrok slid back to the ground and just shrugged. He still wasn't much for talking. Korra made enough noise for the both of them.

Tahno left her to crawl back into the closet. There was a satomobile waiting outside and Tahno threw their bags in the trunk and then strapped Tarrok in the back seat. By the time he went back into the house, Korra was snoring.

Tahno smirked at the sight before carrying her out to the car.

"Is that the Avatar? Is she drunk? Are you the Avatar's housewife?" the cab driver said.

"Yes. She's feeling a little under the weather and had a little too much . . . cough syrup," Tahno said, "And the term I prefer is man slave."

As the cab driver was running around the car to get into the front, Tahno leaned over and whispered to Tarrok, "He's not getting a tip."

Korra woke up twelve hours later in a First Class cabin, to Tahno holding Tarrok up to look out a porthole.

"Oh Spirits," Korra said, clutching her pounding head, "Did I kill someone accidentally? Are we on the run?"

"Yes," Tahno said, a little louder than necessary.

Korra winced at his voice.

"We're going to visit your parents for a while."

"So I really killed someone?" Korra said.

Tahno let her believe she did until they docked in the South Pole some hours later. He had worked hard on that surprise.

Tonraq was a big man. Bigger than Tahno remembered. He had seemed big the last time Tahno had seen him, when Tarrok was born. Anyone would seem large holding an infant.

But Tonraq was a _very_ big man.

A very big man who was giving Tahno a look. He was sitting across from Tahno, starring at the younger man intently. Korra was on Tahno's left and Senna, who was cuddling with Tarrok, was on his right. They were chatting happily, oblivious to Tonraq's gaze.

Tahno reached out cautiously to tap Senna's hand, to bring her husband to her attention. The Avatar's mother misread the gesture. Senna smiled and clutched Tahno's hand.

"This is nice," Senna said, "Everyone I love together in one room. I wish you two would visit more."

"We missed you too," Korra said, reaching out to touch Tahno and Senna's entangled hands.

Were they not seeing this? Did they have tunnel vision? Was the massive man sitting inched away from them trying to murder Tahno with his eyes invisible?!

"Dinner's ready," Tonraq finally said. He stood, not taking his eyes off Tahno.

"How-?"

"He can just tell," Senna said, "Oh Tahno, you are going to love Tonraq's sea prunes. He makes them better than anyone in the South Pole."

"Does he?" Tahno said, watching the older man fill up bowls.

Tahno received the first bowl. Tonraq put a tight hand on the younger man's shoulder, "Guests first."

Tahno smiled, carefully studying the surface of the soup. Was that oil or poison? There was something powdery on the side - flour to thicken or poison? Was Korra's father trying to poison him?

"Too hot?" asked Korra.

"No, it's fine," Tahno said quickly. Why would Korra's father be trying to poison Tahno? There was no need to bother; he could snap Tahno's neck so easily.

Tahno took a spoonful of sea prunes and raised them in a salute to Tonraq. Tahno sniffed it a little, not savoring the smell but checking one last time for deadly substances. It smelled rich and comforting but Tahno had no idea what poison smelled like.

Tahno put the hot liquid to his lips, blowing slightly. He looked at Korra then at Tarrok, for what could be the last time before tipping back the spoon.

"Just for the record, your father looks evil when he's trying to hid a surprise."

"Does he? I really didn't notice," Korra stroked the soft fur in her lap, "It was nice of him to take you hunting though."

"Yeah, your father is a nice man but all he did the entire time was call me girly and laugh at how I threw the spear."

"You were pretty bad."

"I caught that white hamster pelt you're admiring right now. That was me."

Korra laughed, put the pelt on the table next to them, "Don't you love my parents? They're so excited to see us. And they love Tarrok so much, they insisted he sleep with them," Korra moved to straddle Tahno, "I like that last bit a lot."

"Oh, Uh-vatar. You're scandalous. How many other men have you brought here?"

"Not many," she bent to kiss his neck, "None that are going to be as lucky as you."

Tahno groaned and pulled her close. Korra smiled, kissing a line down from his forehead to his mouth.

"I have a big request," she muttered into his lips, "I was waiting to ask and I think now is a good time."

"I should have known," Tahno pushed Korra off of his lap, "What is it? Does your father want to roast me over coals? Maybe make me run through the tundra without clothes on? Oh! Am I wrestling with an Artic Hippo tomorrow?"

"No."

"Well, what is it Avatar? I cook for you, I clean up after you, I take care of your kid everyday. What do you want from me on my vacation?"

"Nothing bad."

Tahno's face cracked into a smile, "You want something from me in bed?"

"No."

"Can you just ask whatever you wanted to ask then?"

Korra reached for a box above Tahno's head.

"I've always liked making pretty things if you can believe that. I made this a long time ago. Mom always said I should give it to someone who compliments me."

She opened the box and pulled out a beaded dark blue necklace. In the center was a simple black charm with a silver droplet in the middle. Korra held it out to Tahno.

"Will you be the daughter my mother always wanted?" she said.

"No."

"What?"

"No. That will not be the proposal story I tell our son one day. 'Will you be the daughter my mother always wanted?' What is wrong with you? Why am I still in love with you after all these years?"

"That's how we are though! We're silly and fun! We tease each other!"

"No, Korra. Just no. I mean yes I will marry you but this is not how it's happening," Tahno took the necklace from Korra, "I made this for you. I'm going to present it to you in front of your entire tribe after a romantic monologue and you are going to accept it with tears of joy. Then I may cheekily grope you and maybe pull your parents and the kid in for a family hug. I haven't decided yet. 'Will you be the daughter my mother always wanted?' Really?!"


	5. Chapter V

Welp, in celebration of it being . . . Saturday or whatever, I give you a two part drabble. Married life as told by Korra and Tahno. It's not the best thing ever but it is a prelude to . . . Tahno at a birthday party.

A few weeks before Tarrok's fourth birthday, Tahno made the Avatar an honest woman and married her. It was a large affair; it had to be with Korra's position. Everyone and their third cousin, twice removed was there.

All eye's were on the bride. Korra was stunning that day. Pema and Asami had quarantined her for nearly three days getting her ready. When she appeared, looking completely different with shiny hair and make up, everyone was impressed. Katara had given Korra her wedding dress for the occasion and Tenzin had lent her an old silver chain. The necklace was of special reverence. The metal had been mined in the Earth Kingdom, forged in the Fire Nation, and had belonged to Avatar Aang for several years.

Everyone was touched by the gestures of inclusion and unity. After the ceremony at City Hall, at the banquet, everyone mingled and laughed together, without bias of nation. Korra had never been so happy.

Tahno on the other hand was a nervous wreck. Bolin and Mako had confiscated Tarrok nearly a week before the event. Together, the trio had pranced around Republic City, enjoying an endless bachelor party of food, shenanigans, and relaxing. Tahno was never invited.

Not that he would have had time even if he did. There was flowers to pick out, cakes to be delivered, dresses to pick up, rehearsal dinners to plan, and a whole number of things that no one remembered to do. Tahno stayed up until nearly three in the morning, trying to find a hundred jugs of rice wine and almost missed his own wedding.

At the height of his stress, as he was struggling into his suit (because of course, no one lifted a finger to help), Tenzin came to give him some words of encouragement.

"Life with her will never be easy or simple," Tenzin said, resting a hand on Tahno's shoulder, as the younger man shoved his feet into shoes that were much too small.

Tahno had said something in response that had earned him an angry gust of air to the face, which had ruined his hair. But even after the fact, when the guests had left and Tahno had calmed down enough to appreciate the ceremony in hindsight, Tahno disagreed with what Tenzin had said. Life with Korra could be both simple and easy. There were plenty of stupid arguments and irritation in the everyday life, but Tahno liked being married to Korra, for the most part.

It was keeping up with the Avatar and her child that was incredibly difficult.

Tahno and Korra moved off Air Temple Island and into their own apartment after the wedding. Tenzin and Pema had protested but Tahno wanted independence and Korra agreed, begrudgingly.

"It wouldn't be any different," Tahno had said, stupidly.

It wasn't. It was much harder.

Tarrok typically woke Tahno up at dawn. Tahno, never Korra. By the time Tahno had gotten the boy dressed and settled, Korra was awake and whining about being hungry. So Tahno would make breakfast, to Korra complaining about the morning and Tarrok playing with one of the annoying toys Bolin had bought him.

Korra would take her sweet time eating and then be in a rush to make it to work on time. After Tahno had found her keys in some obscure place and pushed her out the door, he would drop Tarrok off at school and do the laundry, wash dishes, and a whole number of boring tasks that needed doing. Just when he was finished, Tarrok needed to be picked up.

Twice a week, Bolin or Mako would pick up Tarrok and take him to the park or out for ice cream. Those were Tahno's favorite days. On the days Bolin or Mako didn't take Tarrok, Tahno typically endured a six hour marathon of chasing and cleaning up after the four year old.

Most kids were tired by eight. Tarrok could keep going until midnight. Which was good because that was when Korra typically came home. Korra would put the boy to sleep and Tahno would pass out in anticipation of Tarrok flinging himself onto his father in mere hours to awake Tahno and start the whole deal again.

One night, after a particularly draining day wherein Bolin had allowed Tarrok to drink some ginseng tea, Tahno was asleep on the couch with the kid sprawled across his chest when Korra finally arrived home.

She smiled at her husband and son. Korra stroked Tarrok's silky curls. Then she leaned and kissed Tahno. Then she kissed him again, with more meaning. He awoke at this and smiled, grabbed her head and gave her a good kiss. Korra grinned, picked up Tarrok and walked down their hall.

'She can't resist me.' Tahno thought smugly. He waited until she had a few moments to herself, while she brushed her teeth and changed, before coming after her.

She was in their bed. Holding Tarrok.

He gave her a look.

"What?" she whispered, "I haven't seen him all day. I think he's getting a cold."

Tahno groaned and collapsed on his side of the bed, "You owe me, girl."

* * *

Life was getting a little dull for Avatar Korra.

That was not something she thought she'd ever say but here she was. Everyday seemed the same. Wake up at the crack of dawn. Eat breakfast with her family. Council meetings, the true definition of hell. Home. Dinner. Listen to Tahno talk about his day. Sleep. Repeat.

After one particularly stifling day, as Tenzin droned on and on and on about peace treaties or something Korra couldn't bring herself to listen to, Korra found herself thinking, "If I set a fire, just a small fire, accidentally, can I get out of this?"

That's when she decided she needed a day off. She pondered asking Tenzin, tactfully. Then she thought about it. He's probably ask questions like, "Why do you need a day off?" She really had no answer. So, she did what any honest Avatar would do.

"I was sick," Korra said, the next day as Tenzin came to escort her to Council for the day.

"Sick?"

He needed a performance. It was the least Korra could do. She hacked, so convincingly her throat burned. "See? I practically have the plague."

Without warning, Tenzin's hand flew to her forehead. She froze.

"Alright," he said, after a moment, "I suppose we can handle one day without you."

She fought back the urge to cheer.

"And Korra? If you're sick, please don't let me catch you at Narook's laughing with Asami, Bolin, and Mako again. It's difficult for me to explain to the other councilmen."

An hour later, Tahno awoke with a start. The space in the middle of the bed where Tarrok usually slept, despite Tahno's best efforts to get him to use his own bed, was empty. Tarrok was a good kicker; maybe he had rolled off the bed. Tahno looked, on each side and under the bed. No boy. He looked in the closet. No boy. He went into their living room and out into the hall. He glanced outside the windows. He walked, trying with all his effort not to run like a panicky idiot, through the halls of the apartment. No boy.

Oh Spirits. Where is the boy? She's gonna kill me.

He heard the sound of pottery shattering in the courtyard and ran. In the light of the rising sun, he saw Korra with Tarrok on her back, circling the yard on an air scooter. As they circled, they knocked over the flower pots Tahno used to grow his herbs in.

"Hey!"

Korra stopped, grinning.

"Hey yourself. I got the day off!"

"Oh. Well, you couldn't have thought of a better way to spend you time than destroying my garden?"

"Your what?"

"Those are my plants."

"Oh," Korra looked at the shattered pottery and dirt," I'm sorry?"

"Oh, well then forget about the past four months of my life that I dedicated to that basil. You're sorry," Tahno glanced down at the floor and caught sight of their expensive silverware on the floor, "KORRA. Is that the silver?! I just polished it!"

"Why? We never use it. How dirty could it have been?"

"Am I the only one who care about the cutlery in this house?"

"I care," Korra said pointing to herself, "I do."

Tarrok mimicked his mother and pointed at his own chest, "I care Daddy."

"Look," Tahno said, "I know you're lying. But it's important to me. So don't do. . . whatever it was was that you were doing with the silverware again. Okay?"

"We were digging. Tarrok wanted to make a castle."

"I didn't need to know that."

"Oh come on," Korra protested, "I'm just trying to have fun with the kid. I'll clean the silver if it matters so much."

"I take him to the park. Or the pool. That kind of thing is fun too. And less destructive."

"But that's what you do. I need special time with him too."

Tahno sighed, "Why do you think he needs special time with you? He wouldn't care what you do so long as you're with him."

"Well," Korra reached down and covered Tarrok's ears, "He likes you more than he likes me. I want to do things with him that he'll remember."

"Oh Korra," Tahno shook his head, "He does not like me more than he likes you. And even if he did, I would prefer he didn't associate breaking things with being around you."

"I'm sorry, again," Korra said, "I was being dumb."

"Yeah."

"Shut up. I have the day off. What are we gonna do?"

"Beach?"

"Okay," Korra grinned.

"Great," Tahno turned to head back inside, "I'll go make some food. Dress him? I think you'll like his closet."

Korra hadn't been in Tarrok's closet in months. Tahno dressed him every morning and there was no reason to be in there. Tarrok had hung several of photographs and drawings on his door. As Korra saw her likeness in crayon and pictures dozens of times over, she had to smile.

_Preview_

_"You know, when I lost my bending, I honestly couldn't think of a worse situations to be in," Tahno sighed, "I was wrong."_

_Before him, were dozens of children screaming for the sake of screaming. A hundred yards of loud blue streamers and balloons had been pinned up around him. That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the dozens of parents, traveling in packs, glancing at him every so often, and whispering._

_"I have entered a personal hell and I can see no means of escape."_

_"They have birthday cake in your personal hell?"_

_Tahno glared at Bolin, "Yes."_


	6. Chapter VI

"You know, when I lost my bending, I honestly couldn't think of a worse situations to be in," Tahno sighed, "I was wrong."

Before him were dozens of children running wild and screaming for the sake of screaming. A hundred yards of loud blue streamers and balloons had been pinned up around him. That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the packs of parents, glancing at him every so often, and whispering.

"I have entered a personal hell and I can see no means of escape."

"They have birthday cake in your personal hell?"

Tahno glared at Bolin, "Yes."

Bolin nodded, unsure of how to respond to the gloomy older man. Bolin smiled at Tarrok across the yard, "Look at him. He's so happy."

Tahno looked. Tarrok, his shy son, was grinning with a little girl and a little boy. The trio popped balloons, oblivious to the paid juggler and hundreds of yuans worth of food, having the time of their lives.

'He disapproves of the decorations too,' Tahno thought, 'I've raised him with excellent aesthetic taste.'

Korra came over with a blue dolphin painted on her face. She smiled widely at Bolin and Tahno.

"No," she said, suddenly.

"No what?" Tahno asked.

"We're not leaving yet."

"Why not?"

"He's having fun. And I need to make appearances."

"Appearances? What is that five year old over there going to help you with trade negotiations?"

"No. His father might though. I have to be a gracious guest. And gracious guest don't leave after thirty minutes."

Korra bounced off to go talk to a Lieutenant and Tahno groaned and slouched in his chair. He starred Bolin down, "Why would you come to this voluntarily?"

"I'm his uncle. It's part of the job."

"Well," Tahno muttered, "I find it irritating."

"Why is it irritating? The food is good and there's a bunch of people to talk to."

"Yeah, sure. The food is tasty but the gossip those hags are spilling about me isn't so much. As if being defiled in front of the entire city wasn't bad enough, I have to live through it every time I leave the house."

"Tahno! No one is talking about you!"

"Really? Why do they keep looking over here then?"

"I'm not sure," Bolin said thoughtfully, "Why don't you go ask them?"

"Sweet, innocent Bolin," Tahno shook his head. Nearby two woman about twice his age were starring him down. Losing his bending had made Tahno less cocky but these women's gaze was too much. "You know what? I think I will."

Tahno walk right up to the woman, "Hello ladies. How are we this afternoon?"

"Fine," said the red head.

"Very well," said the brunette, "You're looking well Tahno."

"Am I?"

"We were just talking about how different you looked."

Tahno silently challenged them with his eyes. Bring up the new bending arena. Bring up Pro-bending. Bring up how he had been taken down a notch and it had been incredibly satisfying to watch. He wouldn't break.

"Yes. Who does your eyebrows? They're exquisite."

He waited for a moment, for a sarcastic undertone, for a mocking side glance. There was none. She had simply been admiring him. He wasn't a disgraced ex-bender. He was just fabulous.

The relief was overwhelming.

In another corner of the yard, Korra was stuck. Here she was, a twenty something year old politician with bare bone experience, trying to make a conversation with a senior United Forces lieutenant and it was going horribly.

After five uncomfortable minutes and three failed conversation starters (why did she think he would want to talk about socks?!), Korra was beginning to look for an exit when she heard the officer chuckle.

"Seems our spouses have made friends."

Korra turned to see Tahno offering his phone number to a pretty middle aged woman. An idea hit her, "Probably planning on exchanging recipes. Or plumbers. I swear I get a call at least twice a day about a broken sink."

"It's better than my wife. She visits me everyday at lunch to talk about the plot of her romance stories."

Korra grinned, certain she had found the key to figuring out this whole politicking.

A/N I'm out of ideas but I want to have a drabble for every year of Tarrok's life until he's 17. Any requests for Tarrok when he's 9-12 years old?


	7. Chapter VII

"Mom, why does Uncle Mako hate Dad?"

"Tao! Uncle Mako doesn't hate Dad." Korra said, smiling. Her son starred back at her, precociously. He wasn't buying it. It was his insightful and sometimes humorous personality that had encouraged Korra to give her son a nickname, a moniker completely separate from herself and her husband unlike his full name.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw her husband and friend putting up a tent together.

"Be careful, we wouldn't want your pretty nails to be ruined," said Mako.

"No we wouldn't," Tahno said, "That's why I'm using the instructions. Don't worry I'll read them aloud to you."

"I can read, ass," Mako snarled, "And I don't need instructions. I'm not like you, I've roughed it."

"Hey! There are kids around! Don't curse!" Bolin said from his place by the fire. Both Tahno and Mako ignored him.

"Sleeping in a garbage can isn't the same as setting up a tent," Tahno said.

Tarrok turned to look at his father and uncle but Korra grabbed his shoulder and pulled him close.

"Sometimes adults just have a funny way of talking to each other. It's like they hate each other. But it's really all in fun." Korra said the last bit louder so her son wouldn't hear Tahno cry out as Mako hit him on the back with a limber pole.

She gave Mako a look. He glanced at her and shuddered.

"Dad says he hates Uncle Mako," Tarrok said, "and Uncle Mako seems to hate him too."

"Well you see," Korra said. "That's not entirely true."

"What do you mean?" Tarrok said.

"The thing is, Mako and I used to be special friends," Korra said.

"Dad says you used to date."

"Yes." Korra said, "Well, we did. And we liked each other a lot but we grew apart."

"And now you like Dad."

"Yes and Mako was mad for a while but he and Dad have a pretty close bond now."

"Why?"

"They both know what it's like to like Mom. So when Dad has a problem with me he calls Mako to talk and when Mako has a problem with Auntie Kira, he calls Dad because Dad -"

"Because Dad liked Kira?" Tarrok asked, "Uncle Mako says Dad's been around town. What does that mean?"

Had Tahno been with Mako's new wife? Maybe. She couldn't be sure. Tahno had been around the block before Korra had arrived in town and there was no surefire way of knowing.

"Dad had a lot of friends who were girls in his day," Korra said, "So he knows what Mako and Kira fight about, you know?"

But, why do they - oh, Auntie Asami gave me a word to describe it - why do they act like jackasses around each other?

Don't use that word Tao, Korra said firmly but gently.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Why are Mako and Dad mean to each other?"

"It's just their way," Korra said, "There are a lot of ways to show you like a person. Dad and Uncle Mako pretend to hate each other. Understand?"

"I think so."

"Good," Korra said, "I think Uncle Bolin is ready with the s'mores."

Korra watched her son walk over to her best friend. Bolin grinned at Tarrok and offered him a marshmallow. Tarrok turned to look at Korra for a moment, then Korra watched in horror as her son smacked the white treat out of Bolin's hand.

"Give me on that's not stale, stupid," Tarrok said to his horrified uncle.

Korra rushed over and grabbed Tarrok by the shoulder. "I think we need to have a longer talk."

"But I was trying to show Uncle Bolin I liked him!" Tarrok said, "Like Dad and Mako do."

"Spirits," Bolin said, to Mako and Tahno who were now yelling at each other over a tangled tarp, "What is it with Korra and making me hurt?! If it's not her, it's her kid. Why was I cursed?!"


End file.
